121104-gmsdev-play-with-players
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can also play with Tony Rey (the community manager) during the livestream "0 to 50" every Tuesday morning :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I was thur! | |} ---- ---- Like a Ninja? :ph34r: | |} ---- Been there since like forever, but I play anonymously (I have to). I know that we partied together a long time ago, you just didn't know it was me （゜◇゜） All the EU team (Community but not only!) are playing on EU Megaservers. It is part of our internal policy to remain anonymous at all time (Tony's an exception due to the nature of his livestream, this is more a Community Event than anything. Being anonymous wouldn't make sense anyway since everyone can see where his character is located during the Stream.) And as Caydiem said, being anonymous enables us to gather unbiased sentiment/feedback and this is insanely valuable. It also protects us from abuse/harassment. While the game population is more at a manageable level now, it wasn't like that when we started. If we could be recognized as member of Staff easily, we would get spammed with invites/questions/complaints or even just friendly messages :) Friendly reminder: on Live Servers, if you see someone (but Tony's livestream character) claiming to be from Carbine Studios and not having a special tag next to his name, please report that person straight away. Never give any personal data to anyone, even when requested by an employee in-game. Contact Customer Support by using the /ticket command. | |} ---- That sounds a little scary :P Car with blacked out windows outside your house moment there :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Only a handful developers (including TimeTravel) do have access to cheats in order to effectively monitor players doing certain type of content (i.e. Raids). But these persons are more an exception than the rule. Their accounts are monitored by the Live Team (Cougar's Team) and cheats are only used for work purposes. You may also encounter people like Mr Smiley (Customer Support) in-game as well. In any case, if you encounter someone without any GM tag and aren't sure if that person is a genuine employee or not, /ticket and report that person to CS :) Better be safe than sorry. Edit (for the reply below): I was talking about Live servers. PTR is a complete different story :) Cheating is far less of an issue, DEVs being there out in the open as well! | |} ---- ---- If I could tag this statement with a "like", I would. If I could tag this policy with a "like", I would. | |} ---- Good to know it's not just players forgetting about progression because of RP! :lol: | |} ---- ---- They're out there... | |} ---- ---- ~I'm just an average man with an average life~ | |} ---- WHY IN THE WORLD CANT I LIKE YOUR POSTS?! | |} ---- I HATE EVERYTHING, FIX EVERYTHING!!!! Oh dear... Joking aside, I am excited for drop 4 and I'm trying to get others to come back. | |} ---- Oh hey, CT! When did you get back? I haven't seen you in a wealth of Sundays. :D | |} ---- Things have been rather strange, in a good way though. I've met someone with great connections and turns out I might start making my own video games haha. I never would have guessed. Also someone is interested in me! I'm so happy, I just hope we can have a positive relationship. But she lives far away in Arizona. ;-; Apart from that, just wondering how I can build up enough resources to initiate the changes I feel society needs, mainly with inventing technological solutions to problems. I hope to switch the current economical model from currency to energy so we can just produce enough energy for everyone to live at a baseline standard then you can work if you want a more elegant lifestyle. Problem is converting energy to matter which seems to be impossible. But with industrial printers out and the nanotechnology revolution about to kick off maybe we can finally put some major issues to bed. Who knows, we might not even need taxes anymore, just as long as the government can maintain it's own power supply in sufficient quantity. Sadly, power-hungry individuals will probably corrupt my hopes =( if I can even get them off the ground haha. Also have to invent synthetic muscles to give robots better control and flexibility... and a whole myriad of other things. Which is why I'm just going to focus on making a quantum computer first, since it seems like it can facilitate many research initiatives. Right now though, I need money, I might have the connections I need though for once. Hopefully Mundo will invent a time machine soon. | |} ---- Yeah, Arizona seems pretty far from Nexus. Sounds like you might need a lot of those international calling cards. But hey, if you're looking to make video games, Carbine is definitely hiring! You can convert whatever you want from there. It's good to see you back though! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I get them in my TL;DRs as well. They usually don't like to step into our discussions about game mechanics and such, but if you're just jawing with them, they're a pretty friendly bunch. | |} ---- ----